I could fall in love
by Hikky
Summary: Una noche estrellada... Un solo sentimiento


¡Hola!

Este one shot, surgió al escuchar una canción e inmediatamente apareció la historia en mi mente, trate de persuadirla pero no pude. Así que decidí plasmarla

Espero les agrade y disfruten la lectura.

**Aclaraciones**

Bleach no me pertenece si no es obra de Tite Kubo, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

* * *

><p><strong>I could fall in love <strong>

Era una noche tan despejada que se podían ver las estrellas desde su ventana, se sentó en su cama a contemplar el cielo nocturno. Hacia un año que había perdido sus poderes de shinigami, no extrañaba para nada su vida anterior, había soñado tener una vida normal desde niño y ahora la tenía. Aunque se sentía vacío, cerró sus ojos y en su mente recordó a Rukia desvaneciéndose ante el; suspiro y encogió sus pies hasta colocarlos en su pecho inmediatamente rodeándolos con sus brazos, recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras continuaba viendo las estrellas.

Su mente comenzó a imaginar la presencia de la shinigami en su cuarto, sentada frente a él. Contemplándolo con una mirada serena y sonrió ante la ilusión.

-Podría perder mi corazón esta noche- susurro Ichigo, quien parecía ver realmente a la pelinegra y hablarle- Si te das la vuelta y te alejas-

-¿De que hablas Ichigo?- le respondía de manera tranquila

-Por la manera en la que me siento, podría…- se detuvo un momento el pelinaranja – Perder el control y dejar que te quedes- sus brazos dejaron sus piernas, y estiro su mano para tomar el brazo de la joven y jalarla hacia su pecho- Por que yo podría tomarte entre mis brazos y nunca dejarte ir- susurraba a la nada, mientras sus brazos se aferraban a su propio cuerpo. Abrazando solo el aire.

-Yo podría enamorarme de ti- dijo con melancolía.

.

.

.

.

Una joven shinigami, se encontraba en su amplio cuarto. Estaba en completa oscuridad, solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana. Con el resplandor blanco que se filtraba podía ver claramente el sobre que estaba en su mesa, era el nombramiento de teniente del escuadrón 13, que recientemente le había llegado, con paso lento abrió una de las puertas corredizas de su recamara y estas daban a un hermoso jardín y un pequeño estanque que era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, una pequeña brisa movió su largo cabello negro, mientras sentían el fresco aire acariciar su rostro. Desde que había llegado a la sociedad de almas, se propuso ser, como la mujer que admiraba, Miyako Shiba. Aunque nunca llegaría ser como ella, suspiro ante el recuerdo y se sentó en la orilla del piso.

-Hace un año- susurro mientras veía la luna con melancolía. Sabía perfectamente que siendo teniente, la posibilidad de ir al mundo real era casi imposible-¿Como estará?- se pregunto mentalmente, mientras suspiraba. De pronto su cuerpo se estremeció ante una ligera ráfaga de viento, se abrazó a si misma- ¿Qué sentiría tocarte?- susurro mientras ella misma acariciaba uno de sus brazos, imaginando a Ichigo que la abrazaba, se levanto con tranquilidad y cerro sus ojos por un momento, abriéndolos inmediatamente y un brillo apareció en ellos- Si me arriesgo ahora- se levanto decidida, camino unos pasos y dijo-¿Me querrás mañana todavía?- se sintió estúpida ante el pensamiento, el ex shinigami sustituto, queriéndola. Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras su paso se detenía.

- Así que debo guardar esto para mí – dijo Rukia con melancolía-Y nunca dejarte saber que….Yo podría enamorarme de ti-

.

.

.

.

-Yo sé que no es correcto- se dijo a si mismo, mientras volvía la mirada a su ventana y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro – Así que imagino…. que debería intentar decirte que podría enamorarme de ti…. Rukia-

.

.

.

.

-Siempre estoy soñándote, besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel... Abrazándome con ansias locas- dijo mientras se abrazaba así misma

.

.

.

-Imaginando que me amas como yo podría amarte- susurro Ichigo

.

.

.

Sentía una melancolía recorrer su cuerpo.

No pudo más y regreso nuevamente a su cuarto. Camino hasta un espejo y se vio en el, suspiro mientras se veía a si misma, cerro con fuerza sus puños y cerro sus ojos, donde pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer- Hacer lo que debo hacer- se dijo, con decisión tomo su zanpakutō, y con la mano que tenia libre tomo su cabello- Así que debo guardar esto para mí- de una solo golpe corto su cabello, dejándolo corto.

-Podría enamorarme de ti- dijo mientras en sus mejillas escurrían lagrimas- Ichigo-

.

.

.

-Yo podría enamorarme de ti-ambos susurraron al mismo tiempo….Separados en su mundo. Sin saber que sentían lo mismo, el uno por el otro.

Y Esperando en el futuro volverse a encontrar.

.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, de verdad.<p>

¡Por cierto feliz año 2012!

¿La historia merece un review?

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**


End file.
